In the past, making an electrical connection between two wires was a time-consuming and imperfect task. Often, the ends of the wires to be spliced had to be manually stripped of insulation, a task challenging in its own right because the conductive wire often was cut with the insulation. Once the ends of the wires were bared, they were then twisted together and soldered. After the soldered ends had cooled, they were then typically wrapped with insulating electrician's tape.
Recently, a self-stripping electrical pigtail connector has been developed which has made the connection of two wires much simpler. With such a connector, the ends of two wires to be spliced, with the insulation still in place, are inserted into apertures in the connector. A pair of pliers or the like is used to press an electrically conductive splicing element over the ends of the wires, cutting through the insulation to the conductor underneath, and thereby electrically connecting the wires. Often, an insulating plastic cap can be placed over the bridge splicer to insulate the connection. While these connectors have speeded splicing jobs, they are small and awkward to work with in tight quarters. Therefore, a need exists to enhance the advantage of such connectors by facilitating their use.